halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System Assault Rifle is a widely-used United Nations Space Command firearm. It is the starting weapon on most maps in Halo 3. Introduction The MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System (ICWS) Assault Rifle is a variant of the MA5B Assault Rifle seen in Halo: Combat Evolved and is being introduced in Halo 3. It is a much more balanced weapon compared to its predecessor and has slight technical as well as physical changes from the MA5B. This weapon is seen in the Halo 3 trailer, the ESPN Halo 3 advertisement, and the Halo 3 Beta. Summary The MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle is a fully automatic, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, short ranged weapon. The weapon houses an on-board electronics suite, including a screen indicating rounds left in the magazine and a compass. It fires 7.62mm x 51 FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds automatically from a 32 round magazine with improved accuracy, range, and power over its cousin. The weapon's power has been described as being in between the MA5B Assault Rifle, and the BR55 Battle Rifle or M6G Magnum. Advantages This weapon has increased damage per hit compared to the older assault rifle, it also has slightly increased accuracy. It is good against Covenant Grunts. This weapon works at Close, to Close medium ranges, however it is overpowered and outpeformed by the Shotgun at these ranges, and is also outpeformed by the M6G Magnum at Medium ranges. Disadvantages At Medium ranges, this weapon is completely outpeformed and overpowered by the M6G Magnum and the Covenant Carbine. This weapon is really only good for Close, to Close-medium ranges, not quite at Medium ranges, however it is still usable at medium ranges, but not really effective. At close ranges, it is outpeformed by the Shotgun. Description And Appearance The MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle is a bullpup, automatic UNSC assault rifle which uses the 7.62x51mm FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket) bullet and fires from in a 32 round magazine. The mag is housed in the receiver which is built directly into the butt of the gun and is located behind the handle(known as a bull-pup configuration). The magazine fits flush into the housing. This titanium alloy and plastic assault rifle is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked before the first shot can be fired. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the gun and moves during operation. From there on, the gases from previous bullets move the bolt back and forth until the mag is empty. Once the magazine is empty, the bolt snaps back and locks, and must be pushed forward after a fresh magazine is inserted to load a bullet. The ejection port is located on the right side of the gun above the mag housing. The MA5C, having a rifled barrel, is about 88 cm long and and can be fitted with different attachments such as a flashlight. The power button for the flashlight is located behind the grip near the trigger. The MA5C also has a digital window on top of the gun which displays the remaining rounds in the current mag as well as a sort of 'compass' that points to the largest land mass near by or key locations such a base of operations. This weapon also has a safety located on the handle of the gun. Changes from MA5B *Heavier barrel with a 1 in 7 twist *Redesigned cowling to house an electronics suite and reduce weight *Redesigned handguard to provide more positive grip *Decreased magazine capacity (32 rounds, down from 60) *Smaller aiming reticule (slightly larger than the battle rifle's) *Increased range *Increased damage per round *Decreased rate of fire Influences The MA5C is based on a few different weapons. One inspiration for the MA5C Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Battle Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie re-engineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. Another inspiration was the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space: Above and Beyond. Another inspiration was the Fabrique Nationale F2000, which Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design to that. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Possibly Elites Trivia *Recent videos showing the MA5C reveal it sounding similar to the SMG when fired. *All public pictures of the MA5C, in first person, show Battle Rifle animations as a placeholder rather than new ones. Image:H3_cutout002.gif|Master Chief with Assault Rifle in Halo 3. Image:HALO3_CGI.jpg|Master Chief searching for his MA5C Assault Rifle Image:Halo_3_TV_Ad_3.jpg|Master Chief can be seen on the Starry Night TV Ad holstering his MA5C Assault Rifle onto his back. Also note the M6 series pistol on his left hip. Image:H3_ar.jpg|The Master Chief reloading his MA5C. Image:MA5C Firing.gif|A gold Spartan firing an MA5C. Image:MA5C Animation.gif|A gray Spartan holding an MA5C with a sniper rifle slung across his back. Image:AR_3.jpg|A Spartan fires his MA5C on his blue foe in Valhalla. Image:AR_2.jpg|A red Spartan follows his teammate onto a man cannon with MA5C in hand. Image:AR_6.jpg|A blue Spartan finishes his foe with a melee attack on an unknown multiplayer level. Image:AR_5.jpg|A Spartan opens up with his MA5C on an unknown bridge level. Image:AR_4.jpg|A red Spartan displays the importance of meleeing with the MA5C. Image:Halo3.comMA5C.PNG|A simple diagram of the MA5C Assault Rifle. Image:H3 Assault Rifle.jpg|Master Chief holding a MA5C. Related Links *MA5B Sources *Halo3.com *Bungie.net Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons